The present invention generally relates to tools and methods for installing one-piece blind fasteners, such as collapsible inserts, in a workpiece, which inserts are preferably internally threaded. The present invention more specifically relates to a hand tool and associated method for installing collapsible inserts.
The present invention is directed at a tool and associated method for installing one-piece blind fasteners, and specifically collapsible inserts such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,629, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,399 discloses a method of making such a collapsible insert, and that patent is also hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. As described in the '629 patent, such collapsible inserts are typically used to join workpieces. Specifically, the collapsible insert is located on a tool and is inserted in a hole in a workpiece, and then the tool is actuated causing the insert to collapse on the blind side of the hole and become installed relative to the workpiece. The insert, as shown in the accompanying drawings, is internally threaded to facilitate attachment to an externally threaded element such as a rod, bolt or similar type of fastener or mounting component. Subsequently, the tool is disengaged from the insert and the second externally threaded component is threaded into, or otherwise engaged with, the insert. If a second insert is threaded into the first insert, then the workpiece is threaded into the second insert.
One application of use for such collapsible inserts is in the construction industry where the collapsible inserts are installed in metal decking. Specifically, the collapsible insert is located on a tool and is inserted in a hole in the metal decking. Then, the tool is actuated, causing the insert to collapse or deform on the blind side of the hole and become installed relative to the metal decking. Subsequently, the tool is disengaged from the collapsed insert and a threaded component is threaded into the insert. Depending upon size, the threaded component may be a section of metal rod, or an intermediate component with an internally threaded bore, into which the threaded rod is engaged.
Presently, expensive and somewhat complex automated equipment is used to install such inserts in a factory environment. The equipment which is typically used to install such collapsible inserts is impractical for use on the construction job site, due to the equipment being large and cumbersome. As such, it has not been possible to install such inserts quickly and easily at a construction job site. There is a need for a simple, inexpensive installation tool for these collapsible inserts.